battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Neil Roark
Neil Roark is a character in Battlefield Hardline who serves as the game's tertiary antagonist. Once a promising developer of anti-piracy software, Neil Roark took his millions (if not billions) and began to wage war against the loss of American opportunity. As a result, he moved into a Hollywood mansion where he films rambling webcasts about the importance of privatization.http://blogs.battlefield.com/2014/10/battlefield-hardline-release-date-march-17-2015/ Biography Neil Roark is a big time crime lord centered in Los Angeles who was once an anti-piracy software developer who took his money to exploit the American people in order to build his empire. He later planned out many bank robberies across Miami and Los Angeles with a man known as simply as Big Eddie. Roark became involved in an affair with Lily Kang who was the wife of rival crime lord Henry Kang. Roark and Lily subsequently devised a plan to kill Henry by rigging his car with explosives so that they could control Los Angeles together without opposition. While unsuccessful, their plan was essentially completed by Nicholas Mendoza who had killed Kang and his men due to their connection with Julian Dawes. Roark was also acquainted with Julian Dawes who had effectively "cleaned up" Miami with his private police force Preferred Outcomes by making the police look the other way for criminals who paid him. Looking to expand his criminal empire, Dawes contacted Roark, Henry Kang, and other crime lords to negotiate investment opportunities for his company in order for them to receive the same benefits. Dawes set up a meeting between Carl Stoddard and other crime lords at Roark's mansion outside of Los Angeles. While the meeting was initially supposed to take place around midnight, the death of Henry Kang at the hands of Nick Mendoza caused them to move the meeting forward. Despite this, Stoddard left out the details of Kang's death to the other crime lords who quickly believed that he had killed Kang for not agreeing with Dawes' terms, leading them to draw their weapons. Roark and Stoddard immediately calmed the situation by stating that they should talk it over and that since Dawes' plan had worked in Miami, there was no reason it could not work in Los Angeles. Unknown to them, however, Nick Mendoza and Khai Minh Dao had infiltrated Roark's mansion in order to bug it but were unaware of that the meeting was to take place sooner, forcing them to hide in a nearby closet of the meeting room until the men cleared out. Afterwards, Nick made a plan to plant Khai's phone within a money briefcase inside Roark's glasshouse and then use it to locate Dawes' vault in order to then steal all of his money to ruin him like he did so many other people. Upon reaching the briefcase, however, Nick was met by Roark via television monitor who believed he was there to steal his money to Dawes, questioning that if he actually knew who he was then he wouldn't be stealing from him. Roark then said that he had just pressed a button and that dozens of crazy cocaine hyped criminals were now on their way to kill Nick, only for his rant to be stopped by Khai who had found Roark and was now holding him at gunpoint. With Roark's men inbound, Khai proceeded to knock Roark out and meet up with Nick as the two made their escape. The resulting firefight caused three million dollars in damages to Roark's compound. Since the damages were a result of Dawes' actions against Nick, Roark uninvited Dawes to his wedding with Lily and told him that he was at least lucky to still have his support with Preferred Outcomes and that he had better solve his problem with Mendoza if he wanted continued support. Appearances *Glass Houses Gallery NEIL ROARK 2.png References Category:Characters of Battlefield Hardline